Love's River Flows
by Doctor-River
Summary: The Doctor wants a vacation instead he gets River Song, all to himself. How could he ever resist that?


**A/N: My second M rated fic, much more graphic than my first. This was just a random idea that came to me a while ago, sorry if the beginning seems a bit slow but it does get better as you read on, promise! Enjoy...**

The Doctor gently pushed open the TARDIS doors to peer his head outside. The smell of sea salt greeted his nostrils as he inhaled the fresh air of the tropical resort planet. He stepped outside and walked along the sandy beach the TARDIS had landed by, feeling a bit out of place wearing a suit and bow-tie whilst everyone else was wearing bikinis and Speedos.

He walked along the beach listening to the laughter of children, the rumbling of waves and the whistle of the sea winds. Hands in his pockets looking suave he spotted a small stone path leading up a slope. With his curiosity being so high, he followed the path surrounded by palm trees up to a resort home perched on the small cliff. It sat in the sun overlooking the ocean, the only building in sight for miles.

It was a large resort home made of varnished dark brown wood with glass sliding doors, a balcony on the second floor and a large patio at the edge of the rocks. There were two patio chairs sitting facing the crystal blue sea, in between them was a small table that had a glass of what looked like red wine on it that must mean someone is or was there recently. Just then he caught a glimpse of curly blonde hair and a feminine form shifting in one of the chairs. He stepped closer trying not to make much noise as he wanted to find out who lived here.

The woman sitting in the chair had already caught sight of the Doctor from the corner of her aqua eyes. A playful smirk came across her rose lips as she stood up from her chair and pivoted to face the Doctor. She lifted her sunglasses from her eyes to look at him directly as she waltzed over.

"Hello Sweetie."

Those two words made the Doctor's hearts skip several beats, a shiver of pure delight tingled down his spine. Now, he stood a few inches away from the ever so beautiful and enigmatic River Song.

She was wrapped in a white flowing summer dress with thin straps, it was fitted on top showing off her curvy figure and the top just covered her breasts as the low-cut stayed fixed to her chest. It floated above her knees, enough to keep all men curious. She had matched it with white small heeled shoes. Her gold curls sat just below her shoulders and shone in the bright sunlight.

"River, what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked in confusion, despite him being over the moon to see her there.

"I live here, welcome to Chez River!" She smiled looking over her shoulder at her resort home, no mansion. She noted the look of disbelief in the Doctor's eye. "I didn't pry the deed from the previous owner's cold dead hands, if that's what you're wondering. I knew him and he gave me a discount when he decided to sell up and move away." She explained.

"I wasn't going to ask that!"

"You so were!"

"...How long have you lived here?" he asked changing the subject.

"Only a few weeks." River shrugged her shoulders still smiling. "What about you? Why are you here, trouble I presume? Shame, I was hoping for a casual visit but nothing's ever casual with you." she smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, no... I just set the controls on random and I ended up here. Besides I need a vacation." He returned her beaming smile, still mesmerised by her outstanding beauty.

"Well, if you need somewhere to stay I have a spare room for you." River offered placing a hand on the Doctor's chest.

"...I'd like that." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, there's a party on the pier in about an hour or so, I wasn't thinking of going, but you can come with me if you like, just to see if it's decent..." Her fingers running up and down his torso as she spoke. "I could use the company."

"How could I ever refuse you River Song?" he leaned his head down to hers and pressed his forehead against hers.

"My thoughts exactly." She agreed.

The Doctor leaned closer to her until his lips met hers in a loving kiss of passion. His tongue licked her lips for a moment before gaining entrance to her mouth and entwining with hers. He sucked her bottom lip, tasting her as his tongue, again, roamed around her mouth.

After a long moment of kissing, they slowly parted regrettably. Now they were standing looking in each other's eyes, his so young yet so old, hers so clear yet so vague. They were paradoxes wrapped in enigma and shrouded with contradiction.

"Would you like a drink before we go?" River offered.

"I can just get one when we get there. So, show me the way." He smiled and stood aside to let her lead the way to the pier.

"Come along, time-lord." River chimed in the Doctor's usual manner.

River's hand slipped next to the Doctor's and she laced her fingers between his. She guided him down the path, across the beach, through a forest of palm trees until they reached a much larger, open spaced beach with a long stretch of pier in the centre going all the way out to sea so far it was impossible to see where it ended. Along the pier were many tables with chairs, stalls, a bar and other typical pier amusements alongside a stage for a band.

"The party should start soon, when there's the announcement. Shall we go and grab a table?" River questioned as they both stepped foot onto the pier.

The Doctor nodded and he selected a table that had a good view of the sea and was also near the stage. He pulled out River's chair so she could sit down and he sat on the one opposite her.

Shortly after, a speech from the head councillor was made followed by the band playing loud music from all time periods of many different planets. As nightfall closed in and the sky turned a deep navy blue, fireworks exploded and lit up the sky in neon bursts of light.

"Thank you for coming, sweetie." River smiled over to the Doctor.

"For you, my darling, River I'd do anything!" he reached his hands across the table to take hold of hers.

The Doctor's thumb was stroking the back of River's hand as he gazed into her limpid eyes. They shimmered like diamonds as the fireworks illuminated her entire body. Each spark made her all the more alluring, not that she wasn't in the first place and the Doctor was finding it harder and harder to resist her. He felt an unusual sensation all over, like he was ready to do almost anything with River right there and then but he managed to keep it under control for the time being.

He extended one of his arms to his side and gestured River to come closer. She understood and nudged her chair closer so it was right next to his. As she was within his reach, the Doctor placed his arm around River pulling her close to his body so her head was resting on top of his hearts, where she always had a place.

Her presence this close to him was all the Doctor ever wanted, since that day he first met her and she died for him, he vowed he will value every moment he shares with her forever, even more so than when he made the same promise at the point in time he realised he loved her more than anyone.

"River, I love you. Never forget it, no matter how far we are in each other's timelines please just remember you are my one and only love and I'll do anything to protect you." The Doctor whispered to her when there was a brief moment of silence before more fireworks set off.

"I know Sweetie... I've always known." She mused as she nuzzled her head further into his chest. "...Nothing can ruin this amazing evening."

Just as the evening had grown fairly calm after all of the fireworks and loud band music, it was interrupted by some unexpected visitors- almost on queue to wreck the evening. They were emerging from the crowd and stepping onto the pier in search of something or someone. Many people craned their necks round to see who was coming on the pier. Some people panicked and fled, others moved out of the way staying silent.

"Well... except that!" River rolled her eyes.

The Doctor instantly became alert and sprang to his feet. Man-like creatures with large dark helmets on their heads came marching down the pier scanning each person's wrist with a device. One of them lifted off their helmet to reveal its rhino-like face as it spoke to the others. They were Judoon who were hunting him down; his only option was to keep fleeing from them.

"River! They're after me." He briefly explained frantically speaking.

"What did you do?"

"Looong story! Let's just say it involves me locking three of them in a basement and ignoring orders from the Shadow Proclamation, high chief councillors and some other stuff... No time to explain, we need to hide!"

After a moment of deep thought River had an idea. "I know where we can go."

River quickly stood, grabbed the Doctor's hand to lead him off the side of the pier and onto the beach without being seen by any Judoon. Once on the beach, they ran further down the pier hurling sand around with each step; it seemed as if they were heading to the ocean.

When the pair reached the sea River stood in the water and started swimming. "Follow me." She instructed.

"River, why are we going in the sea?" the Doctor queried as he was in waist-high water that he started to swim in.

"Judoon can't swim, and plus I have the perfect hiding place where you definitely won't be found." She called back to him through the splashes of water. "Trust me." And those words had him.

The Doctor followed her to the stacks of rocks several metres from the end of the pier. She had disappeared behind them- a cave, genius! It would provide enough cover until the Judoon leave. He entered the cave, the top of it a few feet above the surface of the water with no land in sight. He'll just have to make do in the small cave for a bit.

Both he and River were huddled close to the wall to keep out of sight. River had her back pressed up against it and the Doctor very close to her with his hands on the wall either side of her shoulders.

"We should be fine here, thanks River." The Doctor panted both hearts in his mouth after that run. He hadn't run like that or with River in so long, he had missed it and the thrill coming back to him was intoxicating.

He turned to face her but right in front him was a pair of lush breasts rising and falling with the frantic breathing of the woman up against the wall. He was fixated for a moment, the water dripping from her neck down her chest, into her cleavage. The material of the dress had turned almost see-through and he could see every part of her body, even the part of the dress that supported her chest turned see-through, the Doctor had a lovely view.

His eyes glanced to hers, wide with shock as they locked onto his. She swallowed hard and flashed him a grin. His straggly brown hair hanging in his face, hiding the mischievous shimmer in his dark eyes as his craving for this amazing woman grew even stronger.

Without holding back the Doctor pressed his body to River's, thrusting his hips to hers. She placed one leg on his waist, her heel at the small of his back. She embraced the feel of him being this close to her, he done it again this time more vigorously.

The Doctor's hand took hold of River's thigh pulling her into him. His fingers trailed up her leg brushing the material of the dress further up until he felt the top of her leg. His hand explored her body around her core as his fingers glided over the material of her underwear. His index and middle finger running either side of her clit to get her aroused just as much as he was.

River tilted her head back and eased her eyes closed as a moan of delight escaped her lips, she could feel his hand touching her in the right way. The thin layers of clothing separating them from each other didn't phase their burning desire for one another.

The Doctor leaned his head closer to River as he placed a kiss on her neck followed by several others slowly travelling down. He moved his body into hers again as his left hand found its way to her right breast and stayed on it firmly whilst his tongue glided across her body down her clavicle to her cleavage.

With one swift flick of his wrist, he had moved the soaking wet material from her chest revealing her bare breasts. He kissed the right one where his hand was resting just moments ago, his lips gently caressing her nipple as he moved them across her breast. He grinded into her hips again whilst he continued kissing her breast. His tongue licked in small circles ever so gently that it felt like a satin cloth brushing against her. This had triggered the most sensuous of erections.

River's lips parted as another moan found its way out from the back of her throat. The Doctor moved on to the other nipple. He kissed it with the same passion as the other as he continued to thrust his hips into hers with a rhythmic consistency.

He continued to caress River's erect nipple with his lips as he made love to her with enough hot, steamy passion to set their relationship into spontaneous combustion. His other hand that was at her clit moved up her abdomen and traced the shape of her breast.

River's hands gripping to the wall as she arched her back so it was further away from the wall and closer to the Doctor, she had been completely taken over by the love and affection the Doctor was physically expressing to her.

The Doctor's hands slid down to River's hips and round to the small of her back. He pulled her into him in time with his movements. He pressed his chest to hers; even the water dripping from each of them was in time. The only thing about them that wasn't in perfect synchronization was their timelines. He could feel her tranquil heartbeat pounding against him, as her nipples pressed on his pectorals firmly, the erection was still strong.

Emerging from the roaring of the waves, the moans of pleasure escaping River's lips was a loud rumbling sound, like an engine. The Doctor's grinding came to a stand-still as his highly advanced hearing detected the sound even at its faintest. He stopped kissing River then craned his neck to the opening of the cave, towards the sound.

He regrettably pulled out of the loving embrace and swam slowly, quietly and elegantly to the mouth of the cave. He peered out from the rock looking around at the dark beach, all quiet too quiet. River glided slenderly across the water coming to a halt just behind the Doctor. She placed her hands comfortingly on his shoulders; she was looking around trying to see what his eyes were scanning for.

Out of nowhere a bright light illuminated the navy sky. Behind the forest of palm trees a large oblong shape rose with a tail fire so hot it could set the whole planet ablaze. It was cutting through the air so easily that it looked as if the air moved out of the ship's way.

"They're leaving. Luckily, Judoon aren't very thorough when it comes to hunting out a time-lord." The Doctor whispered as he slowly began to swim out of the cave and towards the shore. "...Done it before, in a hospital... on the moon."

"Sweetie, just be more careful. I don't want to be the one breaking you out of prison for a change!" River laughed pulling her dress back up.

"I break you out of prison, when?" the Doctor's face wrinkled in confusion.

"Spoilers." River purred knowingly and traditionally.

The water was getting shallower as they neared the shore again. The Doctor was now walking in waist high water as the droplets ran down his face, off his floppy hair and dripped off his shirt. He turned his head back and saw River now walking just behind him. He smiled and stopped holding an arm out for her to hold.

River returned the smile and took hold of the Doctor's hand as they stepped onto the damp sand that stuck to the bottoms of their shoes. The Doctor faced River and let go of her hand, he took off his jacket and put it on her.

"I don't want anyone staring." He spoke seriously pulling it over her breasts, cupping them for a moment once he was done.

"Let's go home." River suggested and she started to lead the Doctor back to the resort home. She was perfectly comfortable with him touching her in this way.

After a little while of walking, River had lead the Doctor back to the path which was at the foot of her home. She walked up it and was ready to open the door when she reached it but, the Doctor was too impatient so he pulled out his sonic screwdriver from the jacket River was wearing and soniced it open. River looked at him, almost shocked by his actions, not expecting him to hunt around his jacket pockets for his sonic screwdriver whilst she was wearing it. She knew his hand went to her breast again as he did search for his sonic.

The Doctor picked up in pace, almost shoving River to the home just carefully enough not to hurt her, she was laughing at his unusual impatience. He overtook her at the door, pivoted on his heels to pull her inside then soniced the door shut again behind her, also sonicing the curtains closed.

"I've never known you to be so... eager!" River chuckled leaning against the door.

"You're about to get used to it." The Doctor pounced for her, pressing her harder against the door.

He kissed her neck several times, gently caressing it with his tongue as he licked. His mouth finally reaching hers, their lips engaged in a battle of affection. The Doctor's arms laced around River's waist, he pulled her away from the door and guided her towards the staircase winding around the pillar in the centre of the room. Miniature corridors lead to a lounge, kitchen, dining room and living room in each corner.

The Doctor spun letting River lead him up the stairs, as he just remembered he had no idea where the bedroom would be, he hadn't been in the house before. Their lips still locked together as they walked up each step carefully.

Once they had reached the top of the staircase they were in a circular foyer with several doors leading to different rooms and a pair of glass doors which lead to the balcony. River was still expertly kissing the Doctor, her tongue matches his every move, and she pulled on his shirt tugging him towards a door with a little archway.

She opens the door with a simple turn of her wrist as she reached for it behind her back. Walking backwards into the room, River leads the Doctor straight to her bed where she had started sliding the jacket off her shoulders. The Doctor immediately knows what she wants because he wants the same so he starts to un-tie his bow-tie and un-do the buttons on his shirt.

The Doctor threw his shirt and bow-tie on the floor beside the bed. He continued passionately kissing River showing her that he was still very keen. His lips caressing hers, his tongue tasting every part of her mouth as it entwined with hers.

His hands wandered to River's shoulders as he took hold of the straps on her dress, slowly sliding them off down her arms. He leaned his head close to her as he started to slide the material of the dress down her body. His lips touched her chest, giving it a kiss followed by another and another leading down to her cleavage and his tongue licking it. He continued to kiss her body as he pulled the dress further down.

As the dress came down to her hips, the Doctor kicked his shoes off his feet into the corner, as did River with one flick of each foot. The dress material brushing against River's legs and stopping at her ankles, she stepped out of it; the Doctor placed it on the floor beside them. He stood upright again now with River's hands at his belt buckle un-fastening it then slipping his trousers off swiftly yet still sexily.

The Doctor steps out of them, shaking them off his ankle as they flew across to the pile of other clothes that scattered the floor. When he finished shaking the trousers off he had noticed that River was now perched on the edge of the bed leaning back on her elbows grinning at him cheekily. He raised an eyebrow at her seductive position and kneeled down in front of her, his fingertips trailing across her inner thighs. After a moment of teasing, his index fingers slipped inside her underwear and started to slide it off her; she shifted to make it easier. He slid it further down her legs as his lips were drawn to her silky smooth skin and began to lick the inside of her left leg.

"You... my dear River, are stunning beyond comprehension." He breathed into her skin, his lips just brushing against her leg.

"And you, my Doctor, are as charming and completely impossible as ever." She ran a hand through her curls as she smiled down at him.

He smirked at that, it was true. No one truly could understand him but River Song was the closest. Overpowered by love, the Doctor's lips moved up to track River's and lock onto them securely. The movements of his lips took River's breath away as she slowly leaned back on the bed with the Doctor following.

He pinned her down with his hands now either side of her neck, as he pulled away from the kiss he smiled down at her. Her wild curls spread out across the bed that his hand could not resist getting tangled in.

"River..." the Doctor whispered as his lips brushed against River's before giving her a quick kiss.

"Yes?" she replied in a deep and sexy voice, her breath getting caught in the Doctor's mouth.

"...I want you so, so much." His left hand reached for the bed cover, as did River's right and in canon; they lifted it up to crawl under.

"You can have me all you want." River lay on the bottom and the Doctor on top of her as they made love throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor stood on the balcony in his trousers and un-buttoned shirt, feeling the cool sea breeze sweep across his face and run through his hair. His arms resting on the metal rail with his hands outstretched over the edge linked together. The dark brown of his eyes mingling with the crystal blue sea shimmering as the sun rose on the horizon in front of him.

He was clearly in deep thought; he hadn't moved, said or done anything in a long while now. His mind was contemplating all of his feelings about River and why last night he was so much more eager, demanding and in control than he was even used to, it scared him slightly. He still hadn't sussed out River's entire story but one thing's for sure is that he loves her and has devoted himself to her for eternity.

_Eternity... _That word made him think of the day when River died for him. He saved her to the Library data core to give her eternal life; all he wanted to do was spend it with her. He couldn't just leave this River for her future self, time doesn't work like that. Everything has to be lived out just as it had been told, and he promised that to her. Time can be rewritten but not their times, not one line of it, he promised her that too.

"...I always keep my promises." He whispered through the winds as a single tear escaped his eye, trickling down his cheek.

He felt a slender finger wipe away the loose tear; he turned his head to see that River had woken up and joined him wearing his jacket over some rather sexy, lacy underwear. She smiled at him stroking his cheek with her hand. Her body pressed into his back as she laced her other arm over the Doctor's neck, across his torso and rested between his two hearts.

"What were you saying, Sweetie?" she asked curiously, concern in the tone of her voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just... spoilers." He breathed heavily.

"I hope last night wasn't too... eventful that it altered your opinion of me." River rested her chin on the Doctor's shoulder.

"No, not at all. It's made me love you even more, if it's even possible." He turned to face her with a smile on his face. "Last night was amazing, River, you were amazing!" he beamed as he turned his body to face hers. His hand placed under her chin lifting her head slightly to look directly in her eyes as she smiled lovingly at him.

"If you think _that_ was amazing, you ain't seen nothing yet!" River teased grinning up at him.

"There's more amazing than _that_?" the Doctor asked in disbelief. He paused for a moment and thought. "...Honeymoon?" with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Spoilers." River mused in her usual chime.

The Doctor's hand that was under her chin slowly moved to her cheek and his thumb began stroking her cheek as his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her gold curls were gently blowing in the breeze; he brushed some behind her ear then kissed her forehead.

"You are the best spoiler of my life, River."

He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly fearing of letting go. His chin rested on her head as his hand stroked up and down her back consolingly.

"...And don't I know it?"

"There's so much more to come, and I'm so sorry."

A lone tear rolled down the Doctor's cheek, he knew how it all ended for them, for _her. _He would be lost without her- time without space, love without a River, life without a Song.


End file.
